La botarga
by CAcaHuate
Summary: Verle cuando se desvestia era un agradable pasatiempo, hasta que te descubren en el acto y no queda de otra más que disimular. Erwin x Eren. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sus personajes son de **Hajime Isayama.**

**Pareja: **Erwin x Eren.

**Universo alterno.**

**Dedicado **a** Inavoig, **quien me metió amor por esta pareja y porque siempre me cuenta anécdotas divertidas de su vida del crimen que no tiene nada que ver con el crimen. Ah, y porque le hago bullying seguido. (?

* * *

La botarga —como suele llamarle Levi a Eren— ha tenido un día muy extenuante. Desde el medio día que le llamó hasta las ocho que cerraron el local, el castaño insistió en quedarse horas extras con la excusa de no tener nada que hacer en casa.

—¿Y de verdad no tienes nada que hacer? —le pregunta Levi una vez que la puerta corrediza se cerró.

—Si, éste es mi trabajo de tiempo completo.

Erwin nunca dice nada, los que siempre hablan son el dúo maravilla.

Es el jefe del pequeño local de comida rápida o comida para llevar con sabor casero.

Desde hace algún tiempo ha querido conseguir más clientela, así que intentó usar un disfraz que no le quedó gracias a que era demasiado alto para usarle y no le cerraba por lo grande que era. Al final decidió por su bien mental —y el de Levi— contratar a alguien que si lo supiese llevar.

Pero nadie quería ser una botarga.

Desganado, desechó la idea de conseguir más gente, pero afortunadamente Eren llegó como una brisa de chocolate liquido a su vida sedienta de azúcar.

Quería ser mesero, pero tenia nulas cualidades y poca experiencia al servicio, por lo tanto decidió dejarlo en cocina donde tampoco las cosas le salían bien. Levi, hartó de que su cocina resultara mas sucia de lo normal cada día, le exigió cambiarle de labor o ya no disponer de sus servicios.

Le daba algo de pena tener que despedirle así que le habló sobre ser la muy famosa botarga y éste aceptó enseguida pues no quería perder el empleo.

Así fue cómo ahora se viste de un panda demasiado cabezón, vestido de una llamativa camisa color azul con el nombre del local escrita en ella.

Y para su pesar, a él le encantaba admirar a Eren mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música al gusto de Levi.

Lucia adorable por donde lo mirase, cuando se quitaba la cabeza del disfraz y el sudor por el calor que hacia adentro le recorría el cuello, cuando al terminar el día su sonrisa de satisfacción por el trabajo hecho no se borraba de su rostro.

Cuando le hablaba de su sueño de ser doctor a pesar de que aun no terminaba la preparatoria, de qué quisiera conocer el mar antes de morir y que le encantaría aprender a nadar antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Todas eran metas algo infantiles, pero a pesar de eso eran metas prácticas y útiles. Eren no quería desperdiciar su vida en cosas sin importancia, quería vivir y aprender cada día. A pesar de que no tenía muchas habilidades era alguien perseverante.

Se sentía orgulloso de él, solo imaginar lo que podría lograr a base de su esfuerzo le entusiasmaba.

Y por otra parte le aterraba, ya pronto las vacaciones de verano terminaría y con ello también las visitas de Eren que duraban todo el día y terminaban en trabajo.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó de nuevo, aun faltaba un largo tramo para dar con la estación.

—Vivo con mi hermana y mi mamá. Tendré que conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo cuando regrese a la escuela —suspiró desganado—. Me gusta trabajar con ustedes, les extrañare.

—Puedes seguir con nosotros —ofeció sin pensar.

Eren le observó algo contrariado, casi nunca escucha hablar a su jefe y que le dijera algo directamente era poco usual.

Declinaría la oferta amablemente, tampoco quería durar como disfraz toda la vida.

—Gracias —No pudo, internamente no quería irse pronto y si podía durar lo suficiente no era mala idea.

Con todos congeniaba bien, era un ambiente de trabajo envidiable y la paga era relativamente buena.

—Aquí me despido, ¡hasta mañana! —cargó su mochila que siempre llevaba consigo y corrió hacia el autobús.

Erwin y Levi le vieron alejarse, uno más que otro.

—Deberías hablarle antes de que se vaya.

—No…

—Pues si no le hablas tú lo hará alguien más.

—Yo no le puedo ofrecer nada.

—Un amor sincero si, es lo que los jóvenes como él buscan hoy en día. Hasta podrías raptarle y él no dudaría de ti.

—Eres muy tétrico.

—Soy realista.

—Sé que tratas de ayudarme, muy a tu manera, pero lo intentas. Te lo agradezco.

—Súbeme el sueldo.

—Claro.

No, no lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente la repentina visita de Eren les hizo pensar que algo estaba mal, no era normal que un joven se la pasará todo el día en el trabajo.

Pero el castaño no hizo mucho, ayudo a Hanji a recoger algunas mesas sucias y evitó a toda costa la cocina.

—¿Pasó algo en tu casa?

La curiosidad le ganó a Erwin, era un jefe preocupado.

Eren negó en silencio y apoyo una mano en su barbillas mientras se sentaba a lado de la caja para cobrar.

—Me gusta estar aquí.

—Oh —Su boca formó un círculo, sorprendido ante la respuesta tan sincera se giró algo nervioso

Menos mal que Hanji llamó a Eren para que le ayudase.

Una mano sobre su espalda le hizo sobresaltar, luego un ligero golpe sobre ella le hizo encarar a quien sea que le llamaba.

—Me das pena —le dijo Levi con su usual tono indiferente—. No entiendo como puedes quedarte callado ante esa profunda declaración de amor.

—¿Era una declaración?

—Es obvio, ¿no viste las florecitas a su alrededor? Menos mal que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Oh, pues no parecía una exactamente, más bien era algo informativo. Una respuesta ante su pregunta.

Se retiró con grandes pasos hacia la cocina, necesitaba un vaso con agua muy helada para aclarar sus ideas.

Al llegar buscó a Eren con la mirada, había una especie de separación en donde se podía ver perfectamente hacia el establecimiento para cuando llegasen pedidos.

Le estaba sonriendo a Hanji, aparentemente se burlaban de Levi, pues éste llegó y le dio una ligera zancadilla a la castaña, ella se rió estruendosamente rascándose la nuca y se escondió detrás del castaño para protección.

Envidiaba la facilidad con la que sus empleados hablaban entre si. No como él, que no podía dirigirle la palabra a Eren sin que después un incómodo silencio se formase. Pensando en su mala suerte no se dio cuenta cuando el sujeto de sus pensamientos ya no se encontraba a la vista. Miró su reloj, las doce. Se iría a cambiar…

Carraspeó un poco intentando darse valor y sorbió el líquido que quedaba en el vaso para dirigirse inmediatamente después al almacén, donde guardaba el traje. Al entrar Eren ya se había vestido… Oh, era una lastima.

—¿Señor Smith? —llamó, curioso por la interrupción.

—Ah, Eren. Venía por, por… las cajas de refresco.

—Ya las llevé a la cocina —le dijo para luego ponerse la cabeza del panda.

Él suspiró viéndole con ternura. Ahora tocaba verle bailar, su rutina del día.

El castaño salió y él se dejó caer en una de las sillas de repuesto que estaba guardas en el almacén.

Por la puerta abierta la cabeza con cabello negro se asomó, dejando ver la cara sombría de Levi.

—Ven a cobrar, jefe holgazán.

Ante el llamado, no tuvo más opción que pararse y hacer lo que le pidió. Se avergonzó por que su amigo le vio en ese estado algo deprimente.

Entrada la tarde y cuando ya hubo acabado el turno del menor, se dirigió a él y como todos los días, le tendió una botella con agua que Eren tomo con gusto.

—Es muy amable de su parte.

"Más bien algo acosador"; le decía su conciencia. Pero no podía evitarlo, era como si su cuerpo reaccionara a todo lo que hace Eren. Si tenía sed su cuerpo le guiaba por algo para que tomara, cuando le veía algo cansado allá afuera le decía que podía tomarse un descanso.

Levi le regañaba todo el tiempo, debía hacer su trabajo en vez de cerciorarse de que al "mocoso" no le faltara nada. Precisamente estaba haciendo eso, su trabajo consiste en velar los intereses de las personas que trabajan para él.

El llamado de Levi le hizo molestar, algo, no mucho, por la interrupción ante su pequeño gusto culposo de admirar al joven castaño.

—Oye, mueve unas cajas de la cocina al almacén, ya no las necesitamos ahí —le ordenó. Como si fuera su jefe, pero no objetó nada; eran gajes del oficio.

Asintió en silencio, iba a ser una broma sobre su estatura y que no alcanzaba la estantería pero hacer enojar a Levi era algo que nadie deseaba.

Al recogerlas —no eran muchas y ni siquiera pesaban como para que él tuviese que llevarlas—, se puso en marcha hacia la habitación que usaban para almacenamiento, encontrándose con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Eren intentando cambiarse ahí dentro.

Se quedó embobado admirándole, Jaeger le daba la espalda ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Observó detenidamente su trasero, contenido en unos llamativos interiores de súper héroes, riéndose sutilmente de ello. Aún no podía retirarse la parte superior y estaba luchando con ella.

Eren, percatándose de que algo estaba mal ahí se giró para dar con la cara de depredador de su rubio jefe.

Erwin se sintió descubierto pero en vez de avergonzarse por ello, entró dejando las cajas a lado de la puerta y girándose de vuelta hacia la salida. Una vez que nadie le vio, se inclinó sobre la pared cercana a los baños, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación, posando su mano derecha en la cara tratando de evitar el fuerte sonrojó que trataba de apoderarse de su rostro, uno que disimuló ante el castaño.

Era hombre y como hombre de gustos diferentes a uno promedio, le gustaban los de su mismo sexo. No precisamente los jóvenes adolescentes pronto convertirse a jóvenes adultos, no. Tampoco era un depredador sexual, era una sana atracción hacia un castaño de llamativos ojos verdes y singular personalidad.

—Señor Smith.

Su nombre pronunciado por Eren le hizo sobresaltarse en su sitio y volteó la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba.

—¿Si?

—Pues —le vio dudar algo cohibido—. ¿Podría ayudarme? No puedo sacarme la parte superior.

El rubio contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez tratando de calmarse antes de girarse por completo.

—Claro —le sonrió amable yendo de nuevo a su encuentro.

Volvieron a entrar, ésta vez no se sentía con la seguridad de disimular ante Eren, le indicó que levantara los brazos y el castaño obedeció.

Con cuidado intentó quitarle el traje, pero este se encontraba muy apretado y temía lastimarle.

—Lo lavé ayer, creo que se encogió —murmuró el joven aún con el traje en su cabeza, cubriéndole parte del rostro.

"Ojalá se encogiera una parte de su anatomía también", pensaba frustrado el rubio.

Al parecer su pequeño amigo estaba algo feliz por el contacto que estaba teniendo con Eren. Uno que ni siquiera lo era como tal, solo simples roces justificados.

—A ver. Cuando yo jale tu tira hacia atrás, prometo no lastimarte.

—Si —accedió con confianza.

Él suspiró una vez más e hizo el plan.

La fuerza que el castaño ejerció fue suficiente para que la prenda saliera fácilmente después de muchos intentos, pero también cómo para que Eren tambaleara hacia atrás llevándose a Smith con él.

Erwin cayó encima, pero alcanzó a poner las manos a los lados del menor para no lastimarle con el peso de su cuerpo.

Al tenerle tan cerca no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.

—Me gustas.

Eren sintió el cálido aliento de aquel hombre y luego sonrió ante la declaración.

Smith pensó que le golpearía y le tiraría a un lado —como alguien que conoce— pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió.

—A mi también me gusta, señor Smith.

La respuesta le tomó desprevenido y rápidamente se incorporo, le tendió la mano a Eren para que hiciera lo mismo y ya de ambos de pie comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable.

—¿Hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad?

El castaño rió, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero entendía las razones de su jefe para decir eso.

—Hasta la mayoría de edad —concedió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me gustas desde hace tiempo —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo sé.

—¿De verdad? —Creyó que lo había disimulado bien.

—Era difícil no darse cuenta —contestó simple encogiéndose de hombros.

Si, que mal adulto era. No sabía contener sus emociones como era debido.

—Yo no quiero irme porque extrañaré a todos —dijo en voz baja—. Era porque le iba a extrañar a usted.

De tanta felicidad que no le cabía en ese gran cuerpo, tomo la mano de Eren y le besó el dorso y de ahí con cuidado también besó su frente.

Hanji carraspeó en el umbral de la puerta y les miró divertida.

—¿Corrompiendo menores?

Erwin se sonrojó negando, aún con la mano de Eren entrelazada con la suya.

El rubio recordó de pronto que el menor tenia el torso desnudo y buscó con la mirada algo con que taparle, encontrando su camisa y dándosela para que se la pusiera. Hanji se mantuvo alejada para darles privacidad, aun no quería conocer el lado celoso de su amigo.

—No quiero verlos de cachondos a mí alrededor o les arrojaré aceite hirviendo, ¿estamos? —amenazó Levi detrás de la mujer de lentes.

Ambos asintieron.

—De todas formas no puede, Eren aun es menor de edad —recordó la mujer.

—¿Eso es impedimento para fornicar?

—Cállense los dos, voy a respetarle hasta los dieciocho —suspiró avergonzado por el par de amigos pervertidos que tenia.

—Eso dicen todos y luego ofrecen la puntita. Todos son iguales —dramatizó colocándose a lado de Eren—. No dejes que te corrompa el alma ni ningún agujero en tu cuerpo. Aunque conociéndole, de seguro serás virgen hasta el matrimonio.

—Zoe… —advirtió con tono amenazante.

—No se preocupe, señorita Hanji. Yo también soy hombre —sonrió ladino.

La mujer le miró incrédula y luego carcajeó contenta.

—Oh por todos los cielos. ¡Aléjate de Erwin! Me lo vas a pervertir —siguió riendo de forma escandalosa con las manos sobre su estomago.

Al parecer el pequeño y dulce Eren no era tan inocente como creía.

"Ojalá que el que llegue virgen al matrimonio sea Smith".

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Veo que has llegado hasta aquí! **

**¿Review?**


End file.
